So far osseointegrated dental implants in bone structure are a series of pieces fixed in a solid screw that is screwed into the maxilla.
One of the difficulties with this type of implant is the pressure they are under, which could lead to deterioration of the tooth and the very structure of the implant.
The pressures to which implants are subjected are derived from the pressure of work, such as chewing. Normal chewing exerts a pressure of 100 kg/mm2 and can reach 160 kg/mm2 in patients suffering from bruxism.
These situations cause the reduction of life of the implant. Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to develop a dental implant which, although it may be subjected to such pressures, may have elements capable of absorbing the pressure on the implants, which necessarily have an impact on the life of the implant.
On the other hand, it is intended that the implant can be removed, a fact which is very useful when you make changes to the prosthesis or when making a new prosthesis.